1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of making implantable medical devices having a coating that reduces inflammatory response to the implantable medical device.
2. Background of Related Art
Implantable medical devices are formed from a variety of different biodegradable and non-biodegradable materials. Non-biodegradable devices offer increased strength and support however, the permanency of these devices can induce inflammatory responses over the short and long term which affects the durability of the repair. Regarding long term performances non-absorbable polymer devices can induce chronic inflammatory responses which increase the risk of infection.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a medical device which includes a coating that reduces inflammatory response to the device.